1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell module and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In the case of petrochemical energy shortages as well as the increasing demand for energy, the development of renewable energy become one of the very important issues. Renewable energy refers to natural sustainable and non-polluting energy sources, such as solar energy, wind energy, water energy, tidal energy or biomass energy. Solar energy research and development in recent years is also important and popular.
The solar cell is a photovoltaic device, which converts light energy into electricity. The solar cells include single-crystal silicon, polycrystalline silicon, amorphous silicon, thin-film and dye solar cells. Single-crystal silicon solar cells, for example, employ a P-type semiconductor as a substrate, and doping pentavalent atoms (e.g., a phosphorus atom) into in the P-type substrate to form a P-N junction. It is well known that the P-N junction has a built-in potential, which generates a depletion region at the junction. When the sunlight emits the P-N junction of the P-type substrate, the photon energy would excite the electronic ion within the semiconductor and generate electron-hole pairs. The electron and hole are subject to the influence of the built-in potential, that is, the hole will be moved towards the direction of the electric field while electrons move in the opposite direction. At this time, when a wire is used to interconnect between the load and the solar cell electrodes, there will be current flowing through the load. This is the operation principle of the solar cell power generation, also known as the photovoltaic effect.
Because the solar cell does not produce pollution and not consume the Earth resources, the solar cells increasingly draw attentions and concerns of audiences, and make all the manufacturers invest in the solar cell market. For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for enhancing the competitiveness of their products as well as research and development on the solar cells with better power efficiency.